Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen
Die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen – oft als Galaktische Allianz oder kurz GA bezeichnet – war die politische Nachfolgeorganisation der Neuen Republik. Sie wurde 28 NSY direkt im Anschluss an die Wahl Cal Omas' zum Staatschef der Neuen Republik und dem Sieg gegen die Streitkräfte der Yuuzhan Vong in der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 gegründet. Sie ging - mehr oder minder - intakt durch die Krisen um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks 36 NSY. Geschichte Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion Der Vorlauf Nach der Eroberung von Coruscant durch die Yuuzhan Vong und dem Tod des Staatschefs Borsk Fey'lya wurde auf Mon Calamari ein provisorischer Senat eingerichtet und Neuwahlen abgehalten, aus denen Cal Omas als Sieger hervorging. Der jedifreundliche Senator - und dann Staatschef - reformierte den Beirat der Neuen Republik zum Hohen Rat der Neuen Republik, indem er neben Politikern auch Jedi als Mitglieder aufnahm und unterzog die Neue Republik radikaler Reformen, die schließlich zum Sieg in der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 führte. Teil dieser Umgestaltungen war die Rückbesinnung auf die Taktiken der Rebellen-Allianz (Angriff-Rückzug-Gefechte), um den Feind zu schwächen. Gründung thumb|left|Die Allianz formiert sich. Der eindeutige Sieg bei Ebaq 9 ließ Cal Omas erkennen, dass eine neue galaktische Regierung benötigt werden würde, um die Schrecken – und vor allem die schreckliche Moral – des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges zu meistern. Dies führte zur Gründung der Galaktischen Allianz, die wie bereits im vollen Namen erwähnt eine Föderation war und somit loser organisiert als die konföderiert ausgerichtete Neue Republik. Der dezentralistische Aufbau sollte ein starres Polit-System verhindern, dass innerhalb der Neuen Republik erst dafür sorgte, dass die Yuuzhan Vong zu einer galaktischen Bedrohung werden und Coruscant erobern konnten. Da viele Teile der Galaxis vom HoloNetz oder anderen Kommunikationsmitteln abgespalten war, verbreitete sich die Kunde der neuen Regierung nur langsam. Beispielsweise erfuhren die verbündeten Völker im Koornacht-Cluster erst durch das Eintreffen von Han und Leia Organa Solo, dass die Neue Republik nicht mehr existiere. Nach und nach verbreitete sich die Kunde um die Galaktische Allianz Die Endphase thumb|right|Die Alliierten ziehen in die Schlacht. Der neuen Regierung schlossen sich nicht nur die alten Mitgliedswelten der Republik an, sondern ihr gelang das, was anderen Regierungen versagt blieb: Sie schuf eine galaktische Union. Die Imperialen Restwelten schlossen sich dem neuen Staat an, wie auch das Hapes-Konsortium. Mit den Chiss ging man zudem ein Bündnis ein. Diese politischen Erfolge wurden erst durch die weitreichenden Zerstörungen und gemeinsamen Kriegsziele gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ermöglicht. Diesem Konglomerat an Welten und Persönlichkeiten, wie Luke Skywalker, Cal Omas oder Gilad Pellaeon, gelang es in gemeinsamen Anstrengungen schließlich, die Yuuzhan Vong durch Kämpfe wie bei Bilbringi zurückzudrängen. In Entscheidungsschlachten bei Caluula, Mon Calamari und schließlich in der Schlacht von Coruscant gelang der Allianz der endgültige Sieg über die extragalaktischen Invasoren. Wiederaufbau thumb|left|Meister Skywalker und die Jedi seines Ordens. In der Zeit nach dem Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs begann die Allianz damit, die Galaxis wieder aufzubauen. Durch den Krieg wurden unzählige Planeten verheert, zahllose Völker ihrer Heimat beraubt und noch mehr ihrer Verwandten und Liebsten. Einige Jahre blieb der Stadtplanet Denon Sitz der Allianz, bis sie kurz vor der Krise um die Killiks wieder nach Coruscant zog; als politisches Symbol des Wiederaufbaus. Der Planet war jahrelang ein Trümmerhaufen und die Reparaturen dauerten lange. Galactic City wurde als Hauptstadt jedoch bevorzugt behandelt. Das neue Senatsgebäude lehnte sich architektonisch an jenes aus der Zeit der Alten Republik an. Der pyramidenförmige Neue Jedi-Tempel wurde auf den Trümmern des alten Tempels neu errichtet und sollte die wohlwollende Präsenz der Jedi und ihre Verbindung zur Galaktischen Allianz demonstrieren. Zu den wenigen alten Plätzen, die den Krieg überstanden, gesellten sich neue Örtlichkeiten, wie der Park Unity Green, der die Erinnerung an den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg und seine Opfer wach halten sollte. Neben Coruscants Wiederaufbau wurde die Regierung zu jener Zeit auch vor neue Probleme gestellt; beispielsweise musste für die Ithorianer, deren Heimat Ithor während der Invasion zerstört wurde, eine neue Welt gefunden werden. Das Dunkle Nest In die Zeit des Wiederaufbaus platzte die Krise um die Killiks und ihr Dunkles Nest. Die überlebenden Jedi der Myrkr-Mission – darunter Alema Rar, Lowbacca, Jacen und Jaina Solo – fühlten sich in die Unbekannten Regionen gerufen und wurden für eine Zeit lang Teil des Dunklen Nests der Killik. Der Konflikt weitete sich 36 NSY schließlich zu einem Krieg aus, in dem die Allianz, die Chiss und die Killiks samt deren Verbündeten involviert waren. Da sich einige Jedi-Ritter auf die Seite der Killiks schlugen, vermuteten die Chiss eine heimliche Unterstützung der Killiks durch die Allianz. Durch derlei Winkelzüge wurde der Konflikt zu einem Drei-Fronten-Krieg für alle Seiten. Vermächtnis Ein neuer Bürgerkrieg Vier Jahre nach dem Ende der Killik-Krise war die Galaktische Allianz als Staat zwar gefestigt, doch kam es zum Streit mit vielen planetaren Regierungen. Dessen Speerspitze bildete Corellia, das sich unter der erneuten Bedrohung durch die Centerpoint-Station mitsamt seinem Sektor später von der Allianz lossagte und einen eigenständigen Staat gründete. thumb|right|Der Orden der Jedi geht unter. Diese innere Zerrissenheit der Allianz nutzte das neu erstarkte Imperium aus und weitete seinen Einfluss auf die zerstörten Welten des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges aus. Das „Sieg ohne Krieg“-Programm untersützt diese Planeten beim Wiederaufbau und trieb viele davon ins neue Imperium. Dieser Effekt wurde mit dem Scheitern des Ossus-Projekts, das im Geheimen von den wieder erstandenen Sith sabotiert wurde, noch verstärkt. Zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt verbündeten sich Teile des Imperiums mit den Sith und eine neue Kampagne wurde gestartet, um wieder Ordnung in eine chaotische Galaxis zu bringen: Der Sith-Imperiale Krieg. thumb|left|Der letzt Kommandant… Der Kampf schwächte die ohnehin zerstrittene Galaktische Allianz noch stärker und trieb sie in der desaströsen Schlacht von Caamas endgültig zur Aufgabe. Nach der Niederlage bei Caamas wurde das nun schutzlose Coruscant wenige Tage später eingenommen. Imperator Roan Fel wollte die Allianz als eigenständigen Staat bestehen lassen, da er diese keineswegs zerschlagen wollte. Doch der Staatsstreich Darth Krayts ließ diese Hoffnungen platzen. Überreste Sieben Jahre später ist die Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz unter dem Duros-Admiral Gar Stazi der letzte organisierte militärische Widerstand der Galaktischen Allianz gegen das Imperium unter dem Sith-Lord Darth Krayt. }} Politik Politisch unterschied sich die Galaktische Allianz nur wenig von ihrer Vorgängerin, der Neuen Republik. Ein Staatschef bildete mit seinen Ministern weiterhin die Exekutive, der Senat der Galaktischen Allianz die Legislative und ein oberster Gerichtshof die Judikative. In den ersten Jahren nach der Gründung stand dem Staatschef ein beratender Hoher Rat zur Seite, dessen zwölf Mitglieder sich je zur Hälfte aus normalen Politikern und Jedi-Rittern rekrutierte. Diese Institution wurde später zugunsten eines Beirats, wie er bereits in den letzten Jahren der Neuen Republik existierte, aufgegeben. Astronomie Die Mitgliederzahl der Galaktischen Allianz schwankte über die Jahre, doch umfasste sie durchschnittlich mehr Welten als die Neue Republik, da das Restimperium und das Hapanische Konsortium sich der Allianz als offizielle Mitglieder anschlossen, aber dennoch ihre staatliche Autarkie behielten. Das Territorium erstreckte sich bis an die Grenzen der Unbekannten Regionen, dem Herrschaftsbereich der Chiss. Der Status von Gebilden wie dem Hutt-Raum, dem Korporationssektor oder anderen galaktischen Kleinstaaten wurde bislang noch nicht geklärt. Beginnende mit den Spannungen zu Corellia und dem Krieg gegen die Konföderation, nahm die Mitgliederzahl ab, verstärkt mit dem Ausbau und dem Machtzuwachs des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums. Siehe auch *Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz *Geheimdienst der Galaktischen Allianz *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz Hinter den Kulissen *In der Perry-Rhodan-Heftserie wurde bereits Mitte der 1960er eine Galaktische Allianz gegründet, ein ursprünglich reines Verteidigungsbündnis der Terraner, Akonen und Arkoniden gegen die Bedrohung durch die Posbis und die Laurins. Es ist unbekannt, ob die Autoren der Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Romane von diesem Namen inspiriert wurden, da die Serie in den 1970ern auch in den USA erschien und viele spätere Entwicklungen in Science-Fiction-Filmen und -Serien vorweggriff. *Eine Galaktische Föderation wiederum existierte in den 1970ern als Teil der britischen Erfolgsserie Doctor Who. *Der Name "Galaktische Allianz" kann vermutlich als Hommage an die Rebellen-Allianz gewertet werden, da sich das Militär der Neuen Republik zur Zeit der Gründung der GA auf deren Strategien zurückbesann. Das volle Akronym der Organisation (Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen, GFFA) wird von vielen Fans betrachtet als kleiner Scherz betrachtet, da im Englischen die einleitenden Worte einer jeden Episode mit "A long time ago in a '''g'alaxy 'f'ar 'f'ar 'a'way"'' ("Vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis") beginnen. Diese Vermutungen wurden von offizieller Seite bislang weder bestätigt noch verneint. *Zum Ende von Wege des Schicksals schlägt Cal Omas Luke Skywalker einige Namen für den neuen Staat vor. Neben "Galaktischer Föderation Freier Allianzen" ist dies auch "Galaktische Bundesrepublik". Quellen *''Wege des Schicksals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Wider alle Hoffnung'' *''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Intrigen'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy I - Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Star Wars: Legacy II - Neue Allianzen'' *''Star Wars: Legacy III - Die Klauen des Drachen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Galaktische Allianz Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Organisationen en:Galactic Federation of Free Alliances es:Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres pl:Galaktyczna Federacja Niezależnych Sojuszów